


Lover & Mate

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [24]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Alpha!Flug, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Attraction, Blushing, Bottom Black Hat, Bromance to Romance, Claiming, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon/Human Relationship, Emotions, Feelings, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, He marked him as his own, Intimacy, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, Marks, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Black Hat, Scents, Sexual Content, Slightly Out Of Character, Smut, Sub Black Hat (Villainous), Top Dr. Flug, Touching, Warmth and Coldness, gentle love making, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Appearances can be deceiving. Not everything is what it seems.[Alpha!Dr. Flug x Omega!Black Hat]





	Lover & Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosieQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieQ/gifts).



> Sorry if I didn't write it right or get some things wrong, this is the first time I've written something like this & I decided to write the one-shot, after and because, of a chat with a friend about it xD

Black Hat is a eldritch demon, a being of darkness. He's always been scary and stronger than others. He is a villain. You'd think that he was an Alpha.

 

Dr. Flug is a human scientist. He can get anxious and scared easily. He gets nervous, over many things, and he would stuttered a lot while talking. You'd also think that he was an Omega.

 

But, you would be wrong and mistaken, about both of them. They kept what they really were a secret from others, especially each other. They didn't know their secrets.

 

Black Hat is an Omega, not knowing his human scientist was an Alpha.

 

And Dr. Flug was an Alpha, who didn't know that his demonic eldritch boss is an Omega.

 

They had kept their scents well hidden, shockingly.

 

Although, after years of this, it finally didn't last. Something happened.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was night, dark out.

 

Black Hat and Dr. Flug are in the demonic eldritch's office. Dementia and 5.0.5 were out somewhere.

 

So, these two were alone.

 

Flug was showing the device that he had made to him, but the invention exploded, in between them.

 

Black Hat's monocle was cracked and broken, the glass shattering. It falls off and onto the ground. His slight blind eye was showing now. Flug's paperbag was burned and slightly ripped, he had no choice but to rip it off him. He throws it down, making sure that his face was okay.

 

This stuff was hiding their scents. But, now they were not on them anymore.

 

Black Hat had the scent of an unclaimed Omega.

 

Flug's scent was that of a strong Alpha.

 

The eldritch demon panicked, something he rarely did, and ran into his private room, closing the door behind himself.

 

Thoughts ran through his mind.

 

'Flug is an Alpha..?’

 

Flug was still standing there.

 

'Black Hat is an Omega..? I thought that he was an Alpha, like me. He probably assumed that I was an Omega.’ he thought, to himself.

 

He had mixed emotions of shocked and happiness, that part because he has always had feelings for him. Although, he was also worried for Black Hat.

 

Black Hat was breathing quietly, sat down on the end of his bed.

 

Flug walked to there and knocked on the door. “S-sir, Black Hat? You okay?” he asked, with worry in his voice.

 

Black Hat got angry and opened that door, pulling Flug in there. He pinned him against the wall. He also glared down at him. He threatened him as well, to protect himself. Although, Flug didn't know that.

 

“Does it look like I'm alright to you?! I dare you to fucking touch me! I'II claw your eyes out and kill you!”  

 

“I-I just..”

 

Flug stares at him.

 

Which seemed to have made Black Hat shiver and backed away, slowly. He sits on the bed again.

 

'Is Black Hat afraid? Maybe it's the scent from me..’ Flug also thought.

 

Flug got closer to him and Black Hat flinched slightly.

 

“I'm not gonna hurt you, Jefe..”

 

“I'm not afraid of you!” Black Hat yelled out, but his voice betrayed him, as it was shaky and uneven. He was vulnerable, and he didn't like it, not a bit.

 

Flug nodded his head, staying there. He was very close to Black Hat now. He leans against him, taking in his scent and loving it. He also smelled something else. It smells so good and sweet..

 

Black Hat instantly pushes Flug away from him.

 

Flug noticed the scared, nervously frightened look in Black Hat's eyes.

 

That's strange... He thought that Black Hat couldn't feel fear, but he can. Also, that smell was familiar to him.

 

That's why the eldritch demon is acting weird and has been for the last few days. Black Hat is in heat..

 

Now he knew why Black Hat was afraid, he was probably thinking that Flug was gonna take advantage of him (like most Alphas do to Omegas), since he's vulnerable.

 

Even if the eldritch demon could probably overpower him, he seems to be fearful of the human scientist, without admitting it.

 

Flug leaned in, kissing him, gently.

 

Black Hat lets him do what he wants, hesitantly.

 

Flug didn't deepen the kiss, instead he pulls away from the eldritch demon's lips.

 

He looked deeply into his boss’ eyes.

 

“Like I said before, I won't hurt you. This isn't lust to me. I love you, Black Hat. I've always had feelings for you, I just kept them secret because you're my boss and I thought you hated me..”

 

“..I don't.” Black Hat said to him, quietly.

 

Flug looked at him, in slight shock again, but then he smiles at that. “Does that mean..?”

 

“Yeah, I-I really like you. I just didn't know how to show my emotions and feelings to you..” Black Hat replied at him.

 

Flug kept his smile, feeling happy now. He also wanted to help him feel better, but he doesn't want to push Black Hat into it.

 

Black Hat had a blush, tinted dark blue. He was flustered and panting, in a silent way.

 

“F-Flug, I can't take it anymore..”

 

Flug nods his head.

 

They stripped their clothes off, now fully bare skinned and naked.

 

The human scientist, this Alpha male, gets on the bed. He sat behind the eldritch demon, that older Omega male.

 

Flug heard Black Hat's breaths. He hears the demonic eldritch's pants as well.

 

He started touching him, leaving kisses on Black Hat's shoulder and back.

 

Black Hat was hearing Flug's heartbeat, liking it. It was calm, a nice thing to hear.

 

Flug touched him, gently again. He also kissed Black Hat's neck. He marked him, with gentleness.

 

Black Hat shivered at that, blushing. The eldritch demon let out a moan, when he felt this. He likes Flug's touch. He also noticed that Flug was being nice and gentle, like his usual self. Black Hat loved that. It feels like intimacy.

 

That's what Flug was doing, he was being intimate and affectionate with him.

 

Flug loves that Black Hat's cold body was against him. He was loving the coldness mixed in with his own warmth.

 

Black Hat liked the warm feeling of Flug's skin as well.

 

Flug reached down and touches something soft.

 

It was Black Hat's slit, like Omegas usually have. It is under the eldritch demon's dick. It's also leaking, because of the heat.

 

Black Hat whimpered when his sensitive area was touched. His eyes were dilated and faded. Although, with fear and nervousness, as his body tensed.

 

Flug notices that Black Hat wasn't comfortable with this. He pulls his hand away. He gave another kiss to Black Hat, on the neck, to reassure him, he wasn't gonna do anything that he didn't want. It'll happen, when Black Hat wants it, if he does.

 

Black Hat lays down on the bed, on his back, as he was pushed there by Flug. He watched him, as Flug crawled over and gets in between the eldritch demon's legs.

 

Flug was pinning Black Hat down, keeping the eldritch demon under him.

 

He had grabbed a bottle of lube, slicking and covering his fingers with the clear stuff. He starts rubbing a different hole, circling around it.

 

Black Hat made a whimper fall out of his mouth and past his lips.

 

Flug rubbed him more.

 

Black Hat started to like this strange sensation.

 

Flug also noticed that, with another smile.

 

He pulls his fingers away and lubed his own erection now. Then, he puts that bottle on the nightstand.

 

After that, he positioned that dick near the eldritch demon's entrance and spreads Black Hat's legs, in a gentle way.

 

Flug was pushing inside him now, slowly and halfway. He felt that it was colder in there. He also feels Black Hat's tightness, on his dick. He lets a moan out.

 

“Fuck~”

 

“Ah-”

 

Black Hat had gasped sharply. He also made a pained noise, as he whimpers slightly. He gripped the bed sheets with his claws as well. He almost ripped them.

 

Flug stays there. He waited for Black Hat to adjust, patiently.

 

He leaned over, in Black Hat's lips. He kissed him again, passionately and sweetly. He did this, to get Black Hat to relax for him.

 

Black Hat hummed softly, in that kiss. He had relaxed.

 

They pull apart from the kiss, as Flug moved now.

 

Flug starts thrusting, in and out of him, slow paced.

 

Black Hat breathed and panted a bit.

 

Flug leans down, kissing the eldritch demon's neck again. He leaves another dark mark on the skin there.

 

Black Hat lets out some hums, feeling that. He wrapped his arms around Flug's shoulders, tightly. He kept Flug there, close to him, in an embrace. He puts his clawed hand through Flug's hair.

 

Their bodies are against each other again now.

 

Flug loved that, this closeness and intimacy. He smiled warmly. He holds onto Black Hat's thighs, with a firm yet gentle grip. 

 

He thrusts a bit in him. He went slightly faster, to a medium pace, a little harder and deeper as well.

 

Black Hat moaned softly. He was staring at him, in Flug's eyes. He noticed that there's affection and love in them.

 

Flug also stared at Black Hat, silently. He gave a kiss to him, on the lips again.

 

They both hum in this kiss.

 

Flug thrusted inside him more.

 

Black Hat moans a bit, into Flug's mouth.

 

Both of them pull apart again, their breaths mixing together.

 

“A-Ahh~ Flug~”

 

“ _Jefe_ ~ Black Hat~” 

 

Eventually, they both reached their climax, with a last thrust from Flug. Black Hat cums on his lower stomach. He covered his abdomen. Flug also came, deep in him.

 

Flug pulled out, carefully.

 

After awhile, they both calmed down, resting with each other.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were laying on that bed. They rested, for awhile, the eldritch demon next to his human scientist.

 

Black Hat realized that Flug had claimed him.

 

They were mates, lovers now.

 

Although, Black Hat didn't seem to mind. He actually felt loved.

 

Flug had a smile again. His stare was on him. He wraps his arms around Black Hat, holding him.

 

They cuddled and snuggled, warmth against coldness.

 

There's also silence between them. This was nice.

 

Black Hat was smiling, secretly. He nuzzled against him, as he closed his eyes, falling asleep peacefully.

 

Flug falls asleep with him. With happiness in his heart. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this ♡ I know that others usually write them having rough sex, but I'm not into that. I love to write intimacy and gentleness between them 😊🎩 because I like to & it's rarely written. 
> 
> Also, this is longer than I expected xDD When I wrote the one-shot, it got long and detailed 💕 I hope you all loved and enjoyed reading this (:


End file.
